


Words I Cannot Verbalize (Sousuke Aizen)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “I have a mission for you, Ulquiorra.” Aizen Sousuke commanded, his head resting in the palm of his hand.“Yes, Aizen-sama?” The pale Espada stood a few feet away from Aizen. Gin Ichimaru was standing off to the side, observing the conversation with mild interest.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anime, One Shots, Song Shots





	Words I Cannot Verbalize (Sousuke Aizen)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Family ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,213 ☁
  * **Pairing** : None ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Bleach ☁
  * **Song Lyrics** : “We Are Broken”, Paramore ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

> _What must we do to restore our innocence?_  
>  And all the promises we adored?  
> Give us life again,  
> ‘Cause we just wanna be whole.

“I have a mission for you, Ulquiorra.” Aizen Sousuke commanded, his head resting in the palm of his hand.

“Yes, Aizen-sama?” The pale Espada stood a few feet away from Aizen. Gin Ichimaru was standing off to the side, observing the conversation with mild interest.

“I want you to go to the world of the living and retrieve someone.” Aizen said, his smirk growing and his deep brown eyes shining with intent.

The green-eyed Espada nodded and left the room.

“Ya sure this is a good idea?” Gin asked.

Aizen closed his eyes, smirk remaining in place.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“Y/N!” A ruler slammed down on your desk and, after snapping out of your daydream, you looked up at her. “Pay attention,”

“Sorry,” you muttered.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a close friend and fellow human shinigami, was sniggering in the desk next to you, while Rukia Kuchiki, a shinigami from the soul society, kept sending him warning glances over her shoulder.

Chad Yasutora was sitting quietly in the desk behind you, his gaze set on the teacher. Was he really paying attention to this crap? Seriously, who will ever need the stuff being taught to them? You didn’t understand it.

Uryuu Ishida – one of only two remaining Quincy – sat a few desks over near the front of the room. He was reading some random book that lay open on his desk, having nothing to do with the subject at hand.

Orihime Inoue was sitting near the window with her best friend, Tatsuki Ayasegawa. They were half paying attention to what the teacher was saying.

Keigo Asano was sitting a few desks away from you, trying to get your attention since he had a major crush on you.

Finally, you were sitting boredly at your desk, staring out the window and daydreaming as you usually did. You were a human that had soul reaper powers. You had never met your father, but you knew that he was a soul reaper.

The bell rang, signaling the end of school and everyone started packing up their things, talking animately to each other as they left the room.

“I have to stop by Urahara’s Shop.” Rukia announced as you and her waited for Ichigo to finishing packing his books. “Are you two coming with me?”

You shrugged. “I should probably get home,”

“Why?” Ichigo raised a brow. “It’s not like you’re going to do your homework,”

“You’re right. I’m gonna go to sleep,”

Rukia chuckled, giving you a kind smile before walking out the door with Ichigo behind her.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

You sighed deeply as you walked down the deserted streets, trying to pull down the short skirt you wore. Honestly, uniforms sucked ass. You can’t stand wearing anything but pants. Too bad the teacher wouldn’t let you in the classroom ’til you wore the uniform. The bow tie you had tied around your arm and the grey jacket was worn over a white tank top.

“Ugh, I can’t wait to get home and change.” You groaned, still fumbling with the bottom of the skirt. _‘I swear, I think Urahara altered it so it would be shorter. It’s definitely something he’d do.’_

A cold, tingling sensation went down your spine, letting you know that someone or something was watching you. Of course, you pretended not to notice and kept walking. Whoever it was, their Reiatsu wasn’t familiar to you.

Now you could hear footsteps echoing with your own.

You stopped, looking over your shoulder. Nothing was there.

Shrugging, you chalked it up to your imagination and kept walking, but you didn’t get far before someone grabbed your arms, pulling them behind your back and slapping something on your wrists. Were you being arrested?

You looked over your shoulder to see a pale white man with piercing green eyes. Before you could even speak, he hit the back of your neck, knocking you out cold.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“When do you think they’ll wake up, Stark?”

The voice, sounding feminine, broke through the fog of your unconsciousness.

“How should I know?” A gruff male voice mumbled.

With a groan, your eyes slowly peeled open only to immediately shut; the room was so bright, you wondered if you were looking into the sun.

“Hey! They’re waking up!”

You sat up very slowly, holding your head and wincing every time it throbbed.

“Here,” You looked up to see a tall man with wavy brown hair holding out his hand to you. In the palm was a small pill. “It’ll help with your headache,”

You knew what he was as soon as you saw him; espada. You didn’t know much about these new types of hollow, only what Ichigo and Rukia had explained to you.

A small girl was peering around him curiously.

 _‘She must be his Fraccion’_ , you thought, pushing the man’s hand away from you. You refused to take anything he offered. It was then that you noticed a silver bracelet on your wrist. You tugged at it, but it didn’t move; it was just big enough to fit your wrist snuggly.

“It’s to seal your powers.” The girl spoke, stepping forward. “So you can’t get away.”

“Get away?” You muttered, furrowing your brow. “Away from _what_?”

“Lord Aizen had you brought here and asked us to watch over you. I’m Lilinette, and this is Stark.”

You glared at her before glaring at the man. “What the hell do you want with me?”

She shrugged, about to answer when the door swung open, cutting her off. A silver-haired man came in, grinning a fox-like grin. “Aizen wants ta see ’em.”

Your glare darkened as the man came closer, grabbing your wrist and pulling you to your feet. He pulled you out of the room and down the winding hallways while you glared daggers at his back the whole time, hoping to burn a hole in it.

He must have sensed this because he chuckled before pulling you into another room. It was quite large and dark, with only one chair in the middle of the room.

_‘Oh, shit. This is soooo not Karakura Town.’_

_‘No, this is Hueco Mundo, where the Hollows live’_ , came the voice of your Zanpakuto, despite not being at your side.

_‘What’s going on, Ryuu?’_

_‘I’m afraid I do not know. You cannot wield me, can you?’_

_‘No. They’ve sealed my powers.’_

“Welcome,” The chair in the middle of the room turned around to reveal a brown-haired man with a terrifying aura. “To Las Noches.”

“Las Noches?” You muttered, glaring at the man as he stood from his chair and walked towards you. You could feel how powerful he was; this was not a man you wanted to cross.

You tried to back away but he grinned, taking your chin in his hand and pulling you closer to him. “My, my. You’ve grown so much since I last saw you.”

You grabbed his wrist, backing away as much as you could. “What the hell are you going on about?”

He chuckled, moving his hand to gently rub your cheek. “You’ve grown into a beautiful young adult… my child.”

Your body froze and you suppressed a shiver. “Say what?”

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
